scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pillowstar
"This type of Pillowstar was not like others. It was a frightful Pillowstar that harnessed a great evil. It can destroy a planet when used. It loves nothing but destuction." -'Princess Jasmine', telling the story of the Dark Pillowstar from the Scorpius Warriors episode "The Rise Of The Dark Pillowstar Part 1." The Dark Pillowstar is a black colored Pillowstar that brings darkness and ultimate power that's ten times more powerful than the original seven Pillowstars. Physical Appearance The Dark Pillowstar is a long-like pillow that has a completely dark, black color with a red colored oval pillow hole and has more scarier and intimidating eyes that are completely red. It also has a dark aura around it during times when it expresses its true power. It also enamates dark energy from its body. Story (In the Anime) The Dark Pillowstar's first appearance was in the two-part episode "Rise Of The Dark Pillowstar." ''A long time ago, Geminus created an eighth Pillowstar that could help bring peace to the galaxy. However, there was a mistake from when he created it. The Pillowstar had a mind of its own. It was filled with ultimate darkness and evil. It did not care about its creator. It only wanted to destroy everything, including the creator himself. Geminus then used the Pillowstars to defeat the Dark Pillowstar. In return, he put the Dark Pillowstar's powers to rest, thus Geminus soon died after the hard battle. The Dark Pillowstar was then found again by scientists who dug it out from its burial site. At first, scientists didn't know about the Dark Pillowstar's power until it destroyed the lab during their experiment on it. It then awakens and causes destruction and chaos around Scorpius City. Queen Ariyanna (Jasmine's Mother) and King Darius (Jasmine's Dad) knew that the Dark Pillowstar would be awakened, so instead, they began preparing themselves for the day it would wake up. Master Gregory didn't know about the Dark Pillowstar until he felt an enormous power enamating from afar. He then battled the Dark Pillowstar, but he was defeated, however, not dead. Queen Ariyanna and King Darius then used the seven Pillowstars to defeat the Dark Pillowstar, thus putting its powers to eternal rest. However, the Dark Pillowstar can only be awakened by an evil force who can harness its own powers. Vracula heard of the Dark Pillowstar and awoke it, slowly rising from its burial remains. It then covered the whole sky into eternal darkness. The Dark Pillowstar then made its way to Hotel Scorpius, where it wanted to only copy the heroes' (including Wolfember's and Black Shifty's) DNA and powers. After it copied the heroes, it flew off into space, where Vracula was at. Vracula decided that after his monster warriors were all killed, he would create "Dark Monsters", which are similar to their original monster counterparts, but more powerful. Then Vracula decided that he would also create "Dark Clones" which are also similar to the heroes' counterparts, but more powerful with dark attacks. After that, the dark clones then teleported to Scorpius within the blink of an eye. Once they landed, they planned to lure the heroes into a place called Dark Castle, which never existed until the dark clones arrived to Scorpius. The heroes find the castle, and then enters it, fearing along the way were dark monsters that awaited them. When they reached the top, the heroes meet the dark clones, who planned to eliminate them from existance. Then they battled, but the heroes were defeated by the dark clones. Upon their defeat, the dark clones mentioned that part of their power comes from the Dark Pillowstar. The heroes still didn't give up on defeating them, and the Pillowstars glowed brightly by the response of the heroes, sending their powers to them, and giving the heroes an advantage against the dark clones. They defeated the dark clones, but the dark clones merged into a Dark Pillowstar that flew off into space. The Dark Pillowstar's half power then returned to Vracula's base, restoring its powers back. The Dark Pillowstar then takes over Vracula's base planet (despite that it was Vracula's plan all the time) and creates an unbreakable dark barrier and turns it into a dark planet of shadowy matter, covering the entire base planet with its own face in the design. It also protected Vracula's base planet by creating a dark barrier that only allowed darkness to enter (despite that the Dark Monsters were part of the darkness, they can enter the barrier). In the movie, ''Scorpius Warriors: Darkness And Vampires, ''the heroes fly into space by Master's Spaceship. However, Master Gregory sees the dark barrier, and says that it would be impossible to pass through it or destroy unless an item of pure aura was used. Gregory's Magic Paintbrush started pulsing, telling only Gregory that he can destroy the dark barrier by using it to slice right through it. They headed toward the barrier, allowing Gregory to cut through, destroying it completely, and gained access inside Vracula's Base. Once they were inside, some of the Dark Monsters awaited their arrival, (some were also guarding the outside base) and started battling them. They did win, however, only by Gregory's Magic Paintbrush, due to the fact that it was the only item that would weaken the dark power. They were also encountered by Dark Pillowmites, who were created versions of the Dark Pillowstar, only smaller and wider in their shape. After they defeated the Dark Pillowmites, they went on, looking for Vracula and the Dark Pillowstar, where they were being surrounded by the Dark Monsters in the next room. The Dark Clones, however, interrupted and defeated half of the Dark Monsters by Dark Nuke's Dark Nuke Bomb. The Dark Clones began explaining that they were betrayed by Vracula, knowing that he only wanted the Dark Pillowstar's power for himself, so they were helping them during the fight. They entered another room, which was Vraculetta's, and she started attacking the girls with her sharp nails as soon as she saw them (she was protecting Vracula from the heroes). Princess Jasmine and the girls (Dark Female Clones as well) decided to take on Vraculetta, while Gregory and the boys (Dark Male Clones) were heading to Vracula. They entered another room, where they were encountered by all of the Dark Monsters. Everyone else except Gregory decided to take on the Dark Monsters. Gregory went ahead to face Vracula and kill him once and for all. Despite the fact after Vracula's death, the base exploded, everyone, even the Dark Clones, made it out safely. In the end, the Dark Pillowstar's clones said that they would like a rematch with the heroes again soon. After that, the Dark Pillowstar's dark clones went to an identical dark-like planet of Scorpius called Dark Scorpius. ''Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar In ''Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, ''The Dark Pillowstar and the Dark Clones are the main characters and the final boss of the game. However, in the anime, the Dark Pillowstar always appeared in its regular form, but in the game, the Dark Pillowstar shows its true form: a giant, pillow-like insectoid monster called the Dark Pillowstar Core after the Dark Clones are defeated. During the game, the Dark Pillowstar was getting stronger, while Gregory and his friends traveled to find it. The Dark Pillowstar appears two times to battle the heroes, but it's two battles are a bit weak than it being fought as the final boss along with the Dark Clones. It also has minions (bosses) that work for it.